She's the Akatsuki's
by Yuki the Red Werewolf
Summary: A girl named Yuki with a secret of her own gets kidnap by the Akatsuki! Why did they do that? Plus, when she gets there she meets two artists with opposite views on art. She might even get a little crush on someone there... But only one! Who would it be? "I'm already experiencing some problems in my life. Now I have to find out about my love life too?"
1. Prolouge

A girl was running in a field with her friends. Suddenly, she stopped. Her white hair brushed against her shoulders because of the calm breeze, her blue eyes shined like the lake nearby, but her face was full of sorrow.

**"You run WAY too fast... Let's never race again." **A girl with long blonde hair said, breathing heavily as her hands were on her knees.  
**"Yeah... No matter what, you'll ALWAYS win..." **Another girl named Hanako with long blonde hair that is tied into a side tail said, tired as well.  
**"Hey, why did you stop?" **Another girl with long curly red hair asked, looking slightly tired. But the girl didn't seem to hear her friends and just stared at a nearby forest.  
**"Umm... Are you awake?" **The blonde girl asked.  
**"Uhh... Yuki?" **A girl with straight long red hair asked, looked worried.  
**"Yuki!" **Another girl with black hair wearing blue shorts and black pants yelled out, sounded scared. Yuki felt annoyed by her friend who yelled.  
**_"What is it?!__" _**Yuki yelled/asked as she quickly turned to her friend.

Yuki saw her friends... Running away. Leaving Yuki all alone. Her angry expression changed to a depressed expression. All she did was stare at the direction where her friends ran off to. Then an unknown voice said "**How sad..."** Yuki's eyes widened.

**"You are all alone... With no one by you're side,hm..."** Yuki turned around hesitantly.'Wh-who's that?' Yuki wondered. It was someone wearing a long black cloak with red patterns and a straw hat.  
**"Speechless? Don't worry. I will help you, hm..."** The voice sounded like it was from a male.  
**_"Y-You'll help me what?" _** She asked hesitantly.  
**"To not be alone..."** He sounded like he knew about her for so long, which got Yuki slightly confused and made her wonder if she has met him before, but... No clue.  
**_"How are you going to help me?__" _**She became more curious about the guy, but she's still scared.  
**"If you come with me-"** Yuki gasped and ran off. 'No way! I can't go with a stranger!' After minutes of running, she stopped and breathed heavily. 'I think... I think I lost that person...'

**"You think you can escape me, hm?"** The same person was behind Yuki. Yuki's scared, but was too tired to run.  
**"Now, will you join us?"** She felt his hands on the sides of her shoulders, making her kinda shake in fear.  
_**"Join what?"** _She asked, even though that this never happened to her before. She is a shy loner after all.  
**"The... Akatsuki."** His hands moved up slowly until they were ontop of her shoulders.  
**_"I... I..." _**She's completely scared that she couldn't say a word.  
**"You can't refuse. You should choose to either come by volunteering or by force."** Yuki stayed quiet.  
**"Very well then..." **The person covered her nose with a small cloth. Yuki felt strange after she sniffed the small cloth.

'Why does this person want me to join?' Yuki began to fall unconscious. 'I'm not... That special...' Yuki fell unconscious.


	2. The test

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes and realized that I am lying down on something. I had no idea where I am. I just sat up and looked around in the unfamiliar place. The place has stone floors, stone walls, stone ceiling, and wooden furniture. It looked more like a house, but more gloomier-looking than your regular house.

**"Oh, you're finally awake." **I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw a blue-haired woman. She said to me...  
**"Come here. The leader is waiting for you." **I just stared at the woman. What should I do? This person is a stranger and I have been kidnapped. Should I trust her?  
**"Don't worry. We'll not hurt you. Come on."** I don't know what should I do, but I stood up. Maybe I should listen to her. So I followed her.  
**"Anyway, I'm Konan. What's your name?" **The girl named Konan said. I felt that it would be rude to not answer her, so...  
**_"Yuki..."_** I said in a low voice, but she can still hear it. Then, we stopped infront of a door. She said to me...  
**"You should enter the room, Yuki." **Konan left.

'Well, I should do this. I don't want to get killed if I don't listen to her or the leader. But then... I could get killed if I go in there. Oh... What should I do?!' After a few seconds of thinking, I knocked on the door and opened it. The room was dark, and was stone with wooden furniture as well. I noticed a guy sitting down, who I assumed is the leader, looking at me. He has orange hair and a LOT of piercings. I can't handle this. I'm a shy girl. I can't handle being alone with people I don't even know. It was very quiet. I kinda felt awkward. Then he said to me...

**"Close the door after you come in."** I listened to what he said. I entered the room and closed the door.  
**"Your name is Yuki, right?" **He just stared at me. I slowly nodded.  
**"Good. Now, it's time for your test..."** He still didn't take his eyes of me, so I felt kinda uncomfortable.  
**"Test?" **I said, trying to forget about the uncomfortable feeling.  
**"Yes." **He said as he stood up.  
**"Get ready for a fight against me."** My eyes widened. 'Wh-What?'


	3. More chances of failure than success

A fight? No, no, no... I can't fight! Doesn't he know that? Why did they even kidnap me?! I can't help but stare at the leader, but he just stared at me. He must be expecting me to be like 'Fine! Let's fight! But watch out. I am going to beat you...' but no. That's NOT me! I would NEVER be like that! He doesn't know me!

**"Why are you just sitting there? Get ready."** He sounded annoyed, but no. I can't fight!  
**"Well?"** He was waiting for my answer.  
**_"I... I can't..."_** I said as I looked away.  
**"What do you mean you can't?" **I looked back to him and said...  
**_"I just can't fight!"_** He stayed quiet.

(Leader's P.O.V.)

What? She really can't fight? Is she playing games with me?... Yeah... She must be... She must be waiting for me to let my guard down, then she'll attack... I won't let that happen. So, I used animal path. I summoned a giant multi-headed dog.

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

Wh-What is that?! It's huge! And it's... Growling at me! I fell out of the chair and onto the ground. I stared at the thing in fear. I was SO scared that I couldn't say a word. Is that... A pierced dog with a lot of heads? I looked back to the leader, he was just staring at me. The dog took one step towards me and I quickly stood up. The dog took another step towards me and began to run. The dog chased after me. The dog was chasing me for more than 20 minutes or something non-stop!

(Leader's P.O.V.)

What is she doing? Why is she running? Unless... She really doesn't fight...

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

I'm getting tired already. I feel like, I'm going to collapse any minute now... Suddenly, the dog disappeared. Thank goodness... I can... Rest...

(Leader's P.O.V)  
She fell on the stone cold floor, unconscious. Is she really this weak? No... I know her secret. She must not know her own secret very well as I do. Therefore, I will not let her leave the Akatsuki just yet...


	4. Change of life

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

I left the room, tired. I went to a different room without knowing that there are other people there. I stopped when I saw them. 'Oh great...' They saw me. Konan said to me...

**"So, you passed?" **I stayed quiet. I just don't feel like talking about the test results...  
**"You're really shy, aren't you?" **She said to me. I looked at another person. A blonde person. A woman? The person smile and said to me...  
**"I'm Deidara. What's your name, hm?" **Hey, the voice sounds more like a guy's. After a few seconds of staring at Deidara, I realised that the person is a male. I suddenly remembered that he asked me what is my name and that I was staring at him. I looked away (and slightly blushed in embarrassment) and said...  
**_"My name is Yuki...__"_** I slowly looked back to him and he said...  
**"How about I'll show you where's your room, yeah?"** I nodded and followed him.

(Konan's P.O.V)

'Hmm... Why is he suddenly being so nice to her?' I couldn't help but smile about what I am thinking right now.'Aww... She is cute. No wonder why he likes her...' I felt happy for him. He FINALLY found a girl for himself. All I did was smile and stare at the two as they walk away. But I hope he won't get her too nervous. She is shy after all, but that still made her look cute.


	5. A new friend?

(Yuki's P.O.V)

We are walking in the hallway. Just how many people are here? This place is HUGE.

**"Do you remember me?" **I looked at him in confusion.

Why would he ask me that all of a sudden? But he still asked, so I'll try to remember if I know him. Hmm... The way he speaks... Familiar... His voice... Even MORE familiar... Then, I realized.

**_"Y-You're the one who..."_**  
**"Yup." **He was the one who made me fall unconscious and brought me here!

Wait. He kidnapped me and he is being nice to me. Is he acting? Did the leader instruct him to do this? Gah... I don't know. My mind isn't so good when I'm in situations like this...

**"This is it." **We're infront of a room.  
**_"My room?"_** I just needed to be sure.  
**"Well, kinda..."** What kinda? What does he mean?

He opened the door. In the room, I noticed someone in the room. The guy has two skin colors. One side is black and the other is white.

**"He is your partner, Zetsu. He will be staying in the same room with you."** What? Me?

A shy girl? Staying in the same room with a guy a barely even know? Despite this, I still tried to keep a smile. I mean, Zetsu looked at me when Deidara told me that he is my partner. I'm just trying to make not feel offended that I don't want to stay in the same room with him.

**_"Oh..."_** My smile now seemed too weird for me, it might be even be obvious that it's fake!  
**_"Umm... Deidara."_**  
**"Yeah?"**  
**_"Come with me for a while."_**  
**"Sure."** I grabbed his arm and quickly walked away. After a while, we stopped. I didn't face him when we stopped.  
**"What is it, hm?"**  
**_"Are you kidding me?!"_** I said as I quickly turned to him. I am shy, but I tend to act differently when it comes to these kinds of things.  
**"Wh-What?"** He sounded shocked. He probably didn't expect me to suddenly act like this.  
**_"Me, staying in the same room with a guy I barely know?! I'd rather be a lone wolf."_ **I crossed my arms as I closed my eyes.  
**"A lone wolf?" **I quickly opened my eyes when I realized what I said.  
**_"Ah..."_** I looked away.  
**_"I mean... Nothing..."_** Suddenly, I felt something warm on my head.

I looked up and saw Deidara's hand. He was petting me. 'What am I? A pet?' To be honest, I kinda liked it. The feeling was just... Great... But this felt weird...

**_"I'll go to my room." _**I turned to go back. I noticed that he is also coming. I looked at him and he said...  
**"All of our rooms are close. Don't think that I am following you, hm." ** He said as he smiled at me.  
**_"All of our rooms?"_ **I said in confusion.  
**"Yeah. Me, Konan, Zetsu and the leader aren't the only ones here."  
****_"How many members are here exactly?"_ **I asked.  
**"10." **He answered.  
_"**10 members?" **_He nodded. Just great... A shy girl in a place with 10 strangers.  
**"_I see... So, who is your-"_ **Someone suddenly went out of a room and left. Me and Deidara watched the person leave.  
**"Did you say something?" **He said as he looked back to me.  
**_"Who is your partner?"_** I asked I looked back to him.  
**"The person who just came out of the room is my partner." **I watched Deidara's partner walk away.  
**_"Anyway, I'll go to my room... Umm... Bye..."_** I went back to my room.


	6. A-cat-suki

It's very quiet in the room that it's atmosphere is killing me! This isn't working out, I'm going outside. So I left the boring room and saw Deidara. I decided to talk to him. I'm just SO bored!

**_"D-Deidara..."_** Okay. I AM bored, but I am STILL shy.  
**"Hm? Oh, it's you, hm. What do you want?"**  
**_"Is there a chance that I... Can have a different partner? Maybe a girl or something..."_**I said as I looked down for a moment.  
**"It's not my choice, it''s the leader's." **I sighed.  
**"Why don't you ask Konan, hm?"**  
**_"Where is she?"_**He shrugged. I wanted a new partner or a new room, and maybe alone.

I want to talk to Konan about this, but I have no idea where is she. If I go looking for her, I'll have no idea where I'm going. Because of this misfortune, I sighed.

**"You don't want to be alone?"** He said as he showed a small smile and raised an eyebrow.  
**_"Wh-What? No."_**  
**"Fine, I'll come with you, hm."**  
**_"I said no! I like being alone..."_**  
**"You said it, but you didn't mean it, yeah."**  
**_"_****_Ah... W-Well... Ofcourse I did!"_** I said as I looked away.  
**"Stop acting like that. I already know that you hate being alone."**  
**_"I'm not acting, I'm being myself! And I DO NOT hate being alone."_**I said as I looked back to him.  
**"Seriously, stop it, yeah."**  
**_"Idiot..."_**He chuckled. I know that he is just toying with me, but I don't like being toyed with sometimes. It's just plain annoying.  
**"Look, there's the leader."** The leader was just passing by and he looked at us then said...  
**"Yuki."**

**_"Hm?" _**I wondered.  
**"Remember the test we had when you first came here?"**  
**_"Y-Yes..."_**I looked down in disappointment. Why? Because I failed... I guess he will kick me out of this place.  
**"You should get stronger. So, I will let Sasori train you."** H-He gave me a chance?! Wait. Who is...  
**_"Sasori?"_** The leader nodded.  
**_"I see... Sure..."_**The leader left. Great... Even MORE strangers...  
**"My partner is going to train you, hm." **Deidara said.  
**_"Y-You mean... Sasori's your partner? The one who..."_**  
**"Yup."** He said.**  
**_**"Okay then... Is master back?"**__  
_**"Master?" **I slightly blushed. Why did I suddenly call him that?  
**_"I mean... Sasori..."_** I looked away and he petted me again.  
**"Let's wait for Sasori in my room, hm." **He said as he smiled.  
**_"Meow?!"_**I blushed really red.

I'm going to be in the same room with him alone?! It's not like I have a crush on him or something, but... Gah! My mind is SO perverted right now, thanks to one of my friends in Konoha. I know that I didn't over react when alone with Zetsu. I just tried to ignore him, but... My mind needs some soap... A LOT of soap...

**"Wow... You're a cute little kitten, hm." **He said as he smiled and I slightly blushed.  
**_"D-Don't call me a kitten..."_**I said as I looked away.  
**"Let's go."**  
**_"Meow..."_**We began to walk towards his room.  
**"Why are you making cat sounds, hm?"**  
**_"I'm influenced by a friend, who loves cats."_**  
**"Oh."**  
**_"But she CAN be annoying. She always call me Yukitty"_**  
**"Hmm... That's not bad, Yukitty."**  
**_"Hey!"_**He laughed. Now, we're just infront of his door...  
**"Want to go inside first?"**  
**_"Umm... Uhh..."_**

I slightly blushed. My mind is like a dog playing around on the cold, wet mud.

**"Yukitty?"**  
**_"L-Let's... G-Go outside..."_** I walked away strangely, but I got nervous. I didn't care.  
**"Umm... Okay..."** He followed me. While we were walking, someone suddenly passed by us.  
**"Hey, it's..."**  
**_"Sasori..."_** Sasori entered his room.  
**"Let's go pay him a visit, yeah." **Visiting him won't make me over react, unless I end up sleeping in the same room. But I have to put my dirty mind away and think clean. I nodded and we went to the room.  
**"Hey, Sasori, my man. You got yourself a subordinate." **Sasori turned and I was shocked. He looked different than how I saw him a few times earlier. Wait. I don't think that's even Sasori.

**_"Wh-Who's that?"_**  
**"Sasori."**  
**_"B-But... I... I thought..."_** Sasori just continued with what he was doing, ignoring us.  
**_"Don't tell me that I made him angry."_**  
**"No, he's just like that, hm."**  
**_"Oh..."_** No matter what, I still feel disappointed. Suddenly, I heard Deidara say...  
**"Hey Sasori, my man. Look at your subordinate. She's a cute little kitten." **He petted me on the head, again. I slightly blushed when I realized that he called me cute, but I get the feeling that he just felt sad for me when I looked disappointed. Deidara's attempt to capture Sasori's attention failed, so he sighed.  
**"Atleast you don't have a partner." **I smiled.  
**_"Y-Yeah..."_**  
**"But I guess... You'll be staying here then, yeah..." **To be honest... Having a partner wasn't the problem... It was sharing a room with a guy! Now the problem just escalated.. I'm sharing a room with two guys!


	7. What's so special?

Later on... Deidara's asleep, Sasori's working on something, and I'm sitting on a bed, observing Sasori.

_**"M-Master..."** _My master, Sasori, just stayed quiet.  
_**"Aren't you... Going to sleep?"** _I asked. I was getting worried about my new master.  
**"No."**  
_**"Why not?"**_  
**"Because I don't."**  
**_"Why?"_  
****"... I thought you were going to rest, my little slave."** Wait. What did he call me?  
_**"Master, I'm not really your sla-"**_  
"**I'll call you what I want."** I sighed.

**"What's your name?"**  
_**"Yuki."**_  
**"Why are you here?"**  
_**"You're my master. I want to observe you."**_  
**"I mean, why are you in the Akatsuki?"**  
_**"I... I don't really know... I was forced to join."**_ Sasori scoffed.  
**"I don't believe it."** What doesn't he belive?  
**"The Akatsuki should be filled with S-ranked criminals, not with little girls."** A little girl? I'm 19 years old already.  
**"I just don't see how special you are."** I looked down.  
**"Even with just one glance, you look just like a little girl. Nothing special."** The place became quiet.  
_**"I'm going outside..."**_ I said to get out of the atmosphere.

I went outside and watched the moon at the dark sky. It was beautiful. Looking up there made me feel like I have no problems in the world. But right now... I can't stop thinking of it. He's right. I am just a normal girl. Not special at all. I am not even a ninja. I have no abilities that can help in fighting and healing at all. I'm just... A weak... Normal... And useless girl... I just don't want them to know... Not yet... Not know... Oh well... I better be going. Okay, I'll go back to their room.

*Time skip (Back to the room)*

I saw Deidara, who is now awake. I was so happy!

_**"Yes! I finally get to talk to someone!"**_  
**"Have you tried to talk to Sasori?"**  
**_"Yes, but he doesn't respond that much."_ **I said with a disappointed tone.  
**"He's just like that. Right, Sasori, my man?"** Deidara asked, though he knew that Sasori would stay quiet.  
**"See?"** Deidara said and I giggled.  
_**"Why don't we go outside? It's boring here."**_  
**"Okay."** We left the room and went outside.

We sat on something as we watched the stars. Wait. That's usually what couples do. No, no, no. I must not think of it that way! We're just friends anyway, right. I looked at him and he stared at the sky. The calm breeze blew our hair. Well... He does look good with that hairstyle. I smiled, then looked down when I realized what was I thinking.

_**"Umm... D-Deidara..."**_ He looked at me.  
"**Yeah?"** He asked. I looked away to avoid his gaze.  
_**"What is the Akatsuki?"  
**_**"You never knew?"** He sounded shocked and I felt slightly embarrassed.  
_**"I do know about the Akatsuki... Just a little..."** _He sighed.  
**"The Akatsuki is an organization of cri-"** I smiled innocently. He became hesitant for some reason. I don't know why.  
**"Well... You'll understand soon, hm..."** Then, he looked away.  
_**"I see..."**_ Come on, why won't you tell me?  
**"Hmm..."  
**_**"Yes Deida-"**_ I turned to him and I saw him staring at me.

'What the... What is he staring at?' I began to blush when I noticed his eyes glancing up and down on my body. 'P-Pervert?!' He smiled.

**"I just noticed..."** What? What?!  
**"You're not wearing your Akatsuki cloak."** Oh...  
_**"I don't have one."**_  
**"Why?"**  
_**"Well... I'm not officially a member... I failed the test from the leader..."**_  
**"No wonder why Sasori's your master, hm."**  
_**"Yeah... So tell me, why did you join the Akatsuki?"**_  
**"I was forced to. Itachi fought me and..."**  
_**"You lost?"**_  
**"Yeah..." **He said as he looked down in disappointment.  
_**"Do you know why did they target you?"**_  
**"Probably because of my artistic jutsu."**  
_**"Really? Show me."**_ He nodded and put his hand inside a bag.

I tried to see what's happening or what is he doing. Then, he showed his closed hand to me.

_**"What are you-"**_  
**"Just wait, yeah."** He opened his hand.  
_**"Wow..."** _There's a clay butterfly on his hand.  
**"Watch this, hm."** The clay bird flew up, then, exploded similar to a firework. It was beautiful.  
_**"Wow."**_  
**"It's really artistic, yeah?"**  
_**"Yeah."**_ I couldn't stop thinking of it. It was just WONDERFUL.  
**"How about you, hm?"**  
_**"Huh?"**_  
**"What's your specialty?"** I looked down. Not this again...  
**"Yuki?"**  
_**"I... I don't know... I have no special abilities. I have no idea why did they choose me. I'll be a burden to the Akatsuki."**_ By the looks of his face, he looked like he felt bad for me.

**"Hey, Yukitty."** He petted me and I looked at him.  
_**"M-Meow?" **_I said as I could feel the heat rising from my cheeks.  
**"Want to have a look around the area?" **He said as he smiled. I noticed that he is always smiling, he looks SO friendly.  
_**"Okay. When?"**_  
**"It's your choice, yeah."**  
_**"How about tomorrow?"**_  
**"Sure."** I looked away.  
_**"Come on, Yukitty..."**_ He made me face him...By cupping my chin with his fingers! I couldn't help but blush.  
**"Smile, yeah."** He said as he smile. I felt my become SO red that after that, I don't remember a thing.

(Deidara's P.O.V)

**"Y-Yuki?"** She fell on my lap, asleep.

I don't know why. Then, I realized that she's asleep. She must have been very tired, hmm. She looks kinda cute when she sleeps, I can't help but pet her again, yeah. She is a cute kitten after all, hmm.


	8. I'm just a sensitive little kitten

*Later on...* (Yuki's P.O.V.)

**"Yuki... Yuki..."** I slowly opened my eyes.  
**"Yuki!"**  
**"What?! What?!"** I said as I quickly sat up.  
**"Oh it's you, Konan."**  
**"Someone's waiting for you."**  
**"Who?"**  
**"Sasori."**  
**"Oh... Where is he?"**  
**"He's outside, but hurry. He hates waiting."**  
**"Okay..."** I stood up and walked away.

'How did I end up in the living room? Did he... Carry me?' I blushed at the thought. Later on, I am now outside and saw Sasori.

**"Master?"** I called out and Sasori turned.  
**"Yuki."**  
**"Hi, master." **I said as I tried to smile.  
**"You know, we're just going to have a talk..."**  
**"M-Master?"**  
**"Let's just be honest here. You have no potential in being here. Which means, training you will be a waste of time. You are weak."** What he's saying... Is true.  
**"Fine. The, I'll go..."** I ran off.

I'm just tired... I'm tired of hearing people criticize me!

(Deidara's P.O.V.)

I heard that Yuki is training with Sasori right now. I want to watch them. I just don't feel like making my art. Then, I saw Yuki running pass me.

**"Hey, your training's over?"** She didn't answer me and just ran.  
**"Yuki?"** I ran to Sasori, he might have some answers.  
**"Sasori, my man, what happened?"** Sasori stayed quiet and I got irritated. I am tired of people not answering me!  
**"It was you, wasn't it? What did you say to her?!"**

*A few minutes later...* (Yuki's P.O.V.)

I stopped running and breathed heavily. Then, I heard something and quickly turned.

**"Deidara... Why are you here?!"**  
**"I'm here to bring you back, yeah."**  
**"Back to the Akatsuki? No way! I'm not strong enough to be a part of the Akatsuki..."** I said as I looked down. He walked towards me.  
**"Yuki... If you aren't strong enough, then why would the Akatsuki choose you, hm? The Akatsuki would never choose the weak." **I looked back to him and said...  
**"But, Sasori said-"**  
**"Don't listen to him, yeah."**  
**"D-Deidara..."**  
**"Hm?"**  
**"I feel so... Tired..."**

(Deidara's P.O.V.) She fell towards me and I caught her. 'We can go back now.' I carried her.


End file.
